


R6

by Xandertheman50000



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandertheman50000/pseuds/Xandertheman50000
Relationships: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jordan wake up with a start. He was having another dream about his scars. He was panting and sweating. He look to his left to see ash in one of his shirts that was to big for her. He was in boxers. When he saw ash’s eyes open and hear her say “your up soon”. He gave a bit of a chuckle as he put an arm around her pulled her closer to his body she buried her face in his chest and said “another bad dream”. He responds with a yes “that’s the third time this week Jordan”. “I know I know and I am sorry”. “ Their is no need to be sorry Jordan I love you and I am here for you”. She put her hand on his chest after that reply “It always start with me getting my scars” he says “What else happens” She replied. “I see you die” He says as he pulls her closer to him. “Oh Jordan honey I didn’t know I am sorry”. “It’s ok know can we go back to bed” he says with a smirk “fine big guy”. She pushes him on his back and puts her head on his chest with a sigh. “I love you” ash says as she looks up at him. “I love you too” he says as he pulls her closer. The rest of the night he did not have another nightmare.


	2. Next morning

Ash woke up feel Thermite arms around her. She smiled at feel his arms. “Finally awake” she herd Jordan say she look up at him with a smile he gave a smile back. “So what do you want to do today” ash ask him “I don’t know what you got in mind”. Thermite replied “well I was thinking we go on a date” ash ask “we’re do we go on are date then” Thermite replied. “Hmm Maybe somewhere to eat or something” Ash ask “I am down” Thermite said right before he kissed her. “Let’s go I guess”.


	3. On the date

Thermite and ash get dressed and go on there date to a fancy restaurant place it really did not matter were they went. The date would always end the same we’re they would go home and have sex. But this date Just felt different to ash. It felt like something was off. Once they got with the food they left and thermite said “how about we go on a walk.” “Ok you are acting funny” she replied “good funny or bad funny” he ask “weird funny” she told him. “I am weird” he says “fine weirder than usual” she says to him. “I am feeling a little weirder” he said “Jordan tell me what’s wrong nothing” she ask “well we have been dating for almost three years know and you make me happy.” He says “and” she says. “Well I was wondering if you wanted to marry me he says as he gets on one knee.” “Oh Jordan yes” she says with a big smile. “Really” he says as he gets up and kisses her. They made there way home and as soon a ash walked in their house thermite kissed here. She kisses him back then Jordan picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to there bedroom. He laid on their bed and kissed her while taking of his clothes ash did the same once all their clothing is off he lines his cock with her entrance “ready” he looks at her she nods. He enters her as she moans he started to get faster pulling out to his tip and slammed it back in. After 20 minutes she says “ I got to cum” “me to he replied” she cums as he pulls out then he cums on here stomach. He cleans he off and lays next to her. She lays her head on his chest both of them pants “I love Jordan” she says “I love you to” then they fall asleep


End file.
